A New Day in A New Bed
by ThePoisonOwl
Summary: Set during the Season 2, Episode 1. Olivia and Peter. Please Read and Review. One Shot.


Hospital

Set when Olivia is in the hospital in Episode 1 of Season 2. Peter and Olivia.

Part 1:

PPOV

She just laid there, nearly lifeless. It was killing me that no one could do anything. I had been almost kicked out early after shouting at the doctor. I had to hold my temper now if I wanted to stay.

I couldn't believe what had just happened today. She was there and then she wasn't and now… she's almost dead.

It was nearly midnight and I would have to go and keep Walter from doing anything. I leaned over and held my face just an inch from hers.

"I love you Liv. Please… get better." I kissed her on her lips, something that I had never done before.

I walked out as a nurse walked in.

----

I was walking out of the lobby when a nurse came running in my direction.

"Peter Bishop?" she asked. I turned and faced her.

"Yes?" I then realized it was Olivia's nurse. "Is she okay!" I nearly shouted.

"Come with me." She said, grabbing my arm.

We reached the 10th floor and as soon as the elevator doors opened I took off for her room.

What I saw was completely unbelievable. She was awake.

"Peter. I need Peter Bishop. Where is he?!" she yelled as the doctor tried to calm her.

"Liv, I'm here." I said pushing past the nurses and doctor.

"Oh Peter." She cried as I engulfed her in a hug. "It was so horrible. I… I-I… I had to talk to someone. I have to do something!" she now yelled.

"Olivia…" I said, trying to calm her. "It's okay. You had an accident. Your fine now. Your safe. Nothing is going to hurt you." I motioned for the personnel to leave.

"Oh Peter. I missed you." She calmed down now.

"I missed you too Liv."

With that out in the open, she kissed me and didn't break away. I wondered if it was due to the medications she was on or if it was real love that she was sharing with me. All I knew was that I never wanted this moment to end and I hoped it was real.

After several minutes, we broke apart for air. I pressed my forehead to hers.

"What was that for?" I asked, not sure if I should or not.

"I like you and this experience really opened that up for me." She smiled and kissed the top of my nose.

I smiled at her. "I'm sorry I have to go now." I backed away. "Walter needs supervision."

I wasn't sure what to do now so I started to exit the room.

"Come back tomorrow… please." She said. I looked back at her and nodded. "Of course." With that, I left for home.

Part 2:

I came back the next day to find Olivia and Rachel talking. Olivia seemed much better and pretty happy. I lean against the door way and smiled at her. I was happy to see her well.

"Knock Knock." I said, finally breaking their conversation. I had brought flowers for her.

"Peter, hi." Said Rachel. She turned and said goodbye to her sister.

"Peter," Olivia smiled at me. "Thank you." I placed the flowers with some others on the windowsill.

"How are you today?" I asked her.

"Much better now that you're here." She blushed. I had never seen her blush before.

I looked away.

"Walter says Hello."

She smiled. The tension growing.

"Peter, I need to tell you something. Rachel wasn't lying when she… she said that I liked you. You know that, right?"

"I know. I like you too."

With our feelings out in the open now, everything was now a tension rollercoaster.

The day she was due to be released, I was the only one there to take her home, or… at least I though. Rachel and Ella had returned to their friend's house and Walter can't be trusted to drive so that left me.

"Mr. Bishop, could I have a word with you?" asked the doctor as I rounded the corner to Olivia's room.

"Yes." I then listened.

"Olivia needs some more supervision for a little while and she seems very find of you so I would like her to stay with you for a short amount of time until she is fit enough to be alone. Would this be alright?"

"Yes." And that was all that I said.

Olivia was packed up and we headed for her apartment. I told her what the doctor said and she agreed for me to stay with her at her home.

One night, we both couldn't sleep. I was on the couch and she was in her room. I heard the door open.

This got my attention. She walked out of her room wearing a tight black tank top and sweat pants. She continued to walk towards me. She was sleep walking, I could tell.

She reached me and straddled my waist.

"Peter" she murmured.

She deeply kissed me. I complied.

She then removed her clothes and started to grind me.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to take advantage of her, I wasn't that guy.

She then awoke.

"What the.. hell!" she yelped noticing her predicament.

She then removed my clothes and took me within her. I was in shock but I got the message.

I knew how she could be. Action before thought. That's how most of the FBI runs.

We moved in sync until we both came. She stayed on top of me for a while before removing her body from mine and heading for her room.

"Coming?" she asked.

With that, I got up and followed her to the bedroom.

The next day was a New Day in A New Bed because that night we deiced something. We would be together.

Hope it was at least tolerable. It was defiantly a bit rushed and I didn't exactly know how to finish it but I hope you, the reader, at leads sorta liked it.

Please Review!

Part 2: (AN: This has nothing to do with what happened in episode 1 of Season 2.)

PPOV

We were married today. We were now Mr. & Mrs. Peter Bishop. Olivia looked stunning in her white gown. Her hair was softly curled and her make up neutral.

W had just arrived at the beach house that was rented for us. I took her up, bridal style, to the master bedroom.

She smiled up at me. The sun was just rising over the ocean below our room.

"A new day, A new bed." she smiled.

I kissed her and she kissed back. We were together, finally.


End file.
